This invention relates to an apparatus and method for the production of hydrocarbons from earth formations, and more particularly, to those hydrocarbon-bearing deposits where the oil viscosity and saturation are so high that sufficient steam injectivity cannot be obtained by current steam injection methods. Most particularly this invention relates to an apparatus and method for the production of hydrocarbons from tar sand deposits having vertical hydraulic connectivity between the various geologic sequences.
In many parts of the world reservoirs are abundant in heavy oil and tar sands. For example, those in Alberta, Canada; Utah and California in the United States; the Orinoco Belt of Venezuela; and the USSR. Such tar sand deposits contain an energy potential estimated to be quite great, with the total world reserve of tar sand deposits estimated to be 2,100 billion barrels of oil, of which about 980 billion are located in Alberta, Canada, and of which 18 billion barrels of oil are present in shallow deposits in the United States.
Conventional recovery of hydrocarbons from heavy oil deposits is generally accomplished by steam injection to swell and lower the viscosity of the crude to the point where it can be pushed toward the production wells. In those reservoirs where steam injectivity is high enough, this is a very efficient means of heating and producing the formation. Unfortunately, a large number of reservoirs contain tar of sufficiently high viscosity and saturation that initial steam injectivity is severely limited, so that even with a number of "huff-and-puff" pressure cycles, very little steam can be injected into the deposit without exceeding the formation fracturing pressure. Most of these tar sand deposits have previously not been capable of economic production.
In steam flooding deposits with low injectivity the major hurdle to production is establishing and maintaining a flow channel between injection and production wells. Several proposals have been made to provide horizontal wells or conduits within a tar sand deposit to deliver hot fluids such as steam into the deposit, thereby heating and reducing the viscosity of the bitumen in tar sands adjacent to the horizontal well or conduit. U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,557 discloses use of such a conduit with a perforated section to allow entry of steam into, and drainage of mobilized tar out of, the tar sand deposit. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,994,340 and 4,037,658 disclose use of such conduits or wells simply to heat an adjacent portion of deposit, thereby allowing injection of steam into the mobilized portions of the tar sand deposit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,485 discloses a method for continuously producing viscous hydrocarbons by gravity drainage while injecting heated fluids. One embodiment discloses two wells which are drilled into the deposit, with an injector located directly above the producer. Steam is injected via the injection well to heat the formation. A very large steam saturated volume known as a steam chamber is formed in the formation adjacent to the injector. As the steam condenses and gives up its heat to the formation, the viscous hydrocarbons are mobilized and drain by gravity toward the production well (steam assisted gravity drainage or "SAGD"). Unfortunately the SAGD process is limited because the wells must generally be placed fairly close together and is very sensitive to and hindered by the existance of shale layers in the vicinity of the wells.
Several prior art proposals designed to overcome steam injectivity have been made for various means of electrical or electromagnetic heating of tar sands. One category of such proposals has involved the placement of electrodes in conventional injection and production wells between which an electric current is passed to heat the formation and mobilize the tar. This concept is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,848,671 and 3,958,636. A similar concept has been presented by Towson at the Second International Conference on Heavy Crude and Tar Sand (UNITAR/UNDP Information Center, Caracas, Venezuela, September, 1982). A novel variation, employing aquifers above and below a viscous hydrocarbon-bearing formation, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,988. In U.S. Pat. No. Re. 30,738, Bridges and Taflove disclose a system and method for in-situ heat processing of hydrocarbonaceous earth formations utilizing a plurality of elongated electrodes inserted in the formation and bounding a particular volume of a formation. A radio frequency electrical field is used to dielectrically heat the deposit. The electrode array is designed to generate uniform controlled heating throughout the bounded volume.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,435, Bridges and Taflove again disclose a waveguide structure bounding a particular volume of earth formation. The waveguide is formed of rows of elongated electrodes in a "dense array" defined such that the spacing between rows is greater than the distance between electrodes in a row. In order to prevent vaporization of water at the electrodes, at least two adjacent rows of electrodes are kept at the same potential. The block of the formation between these equipotential rows is not heated electrically and acts as a heat sink for the electrodes. Electrical power is supplied at a relatively low frequency (60 Hz or below) and heating is by electric conduction rather than dielectric displacement currents. The temperature at the electrodes is controlled below the vaporization point of water to maintain an electrically conducting path between the electrodes and the formation. Again, the "dense array" of electrodes is designed to generate relatively uniform heating throughout the bounded volume.
Hiebert et al ("Numerical Simulation Results for the Electrical Heating of Athabasca Oil Sand Formations," Reservoir Engineering Journal, Society of Petroleum Engineers, January, 1986) focus on the effect of electrode placement on the electric heating process. They depict the oil or tar sand as a highly resistive material interspersed with conductive water sands and shale layers. Hiebert et al propose to use the adjacent cap and base rocks (relatively thick, conductive water sands and shales) as an extended electrode sandwich to uniformly heat the oil sand formation from above and below.
These examples show that previous electrode heating proposals have concentrated on achieving substantially uniform heating in a block of a formation so as to avoid overheating selected intervals. The common conception is that it is wasteful and uneconomic to generate nonuniform electric heating in the deposit. The electrode array utilized by prior inventors therefore bounds a particular volume of earth formation in order to achieve this uniform heating. However, the process of uniformly heating a block of tar sands by electrical means is extremely uneconomic. Since conversion of fossil fuel energy to electrical power is only about 38 percent efficient, a significant energy loss occurs in heating an entire tar sand deposit with electrical energy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,941 (Glandt et al) discloses electric preheating of a thin layer by contacting the thin layer with a multiplicity of vertical electrodes spaced along the layer.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an efficient and economic method of in-situ heat processing of tar sand and other heavy oil deposits, that will overcome any steam injectivity problems, and have an insensitivity to discontinuous shale barriers. It is a further object of this invention to provide an efficient and economic method of in-situ heat processing of tar sand and other heavy oil deposits, wherein electrical current is used to heat a path between a steam injector and two or more producers to establish thermal communication, and then to efficiently utilize steam injection to mobilize and recover a substantial portion of the heavy oil and tar contained in the deposit.